Bad day
by Audrey Holmes
Summary: Simplemente John H. Watson tenia un mal dia por culpa indirecta de cierto dective.


**N/a: **_hola a tods de nuevo. Aquí traigo otro one-shot de Sherlock de la BBC. La verdad es que no tengo mucho que decir, solamente que les doy las gracias a tods aquellas personas que me animan; con sus reviews (tanto buenos como malos), que agregan mis historias a sus favoritos o a los mas cercanos a mi, que suelen ser quienes aguantan a la pesada de turno pidiéndoles que lean lo que he escrito para saber que opinan; a seguir escribiendo; a tods, gracias._

_Bueno, basta de sentimentalismos que no tengo todo el día. Lo mismo de siempre, la serie y sus personajes corresponden a sus respectivos autores; he intentado que sean lo mas fiel posible a los originales, lo siento si son un poquitín OC y espero que disfrutéis tanto como yo lo hice al escribirla._

**Bad Day**

_Ve a por leche. No queda. SH._

Watson suspiro con pesadez por decima vez aquel día; los nueve anteriores los había gastado esperando los resultados que tenia que darle Molly del ultimo caso, las preguntitas indiscretas y sarcásticas de Donovan junto con las risa ahogada del idiota de Anderson (Sherlock tenia razón en eso) y los constantes mensajes del detective pidiendo cosas y mas cosas. No entendía por qué no se había quedado en su cama durmiendo; para un maldito día que tenia libre después de dos turnos dobles de guardia en el hospital y tras otra noche escuchando lo horribles sonidos que salían del maltratado violín que su compañero tocaba para poder pensar; en vez de haber hecho los recados anteriormente mencionados. Sabía que podía negarse a hacerlo, pero a ver quien era el valiente que después aguantaba al moreno en su modo niño pequeño de cinco años con una rabieta. No quería volver a discutir otra vez por tonterías como había pasado jugando al Cluedo o con el sistema solar.

El rubio fue caminado hacia el supermercado más cercano a comprar la dichosa leche, pero no llego a su destino. Un conocido coche negro se detuvo a su lado. Una de las puertas de atrás se abrió, invitándolo a entrar. El día no podía ir peor, ya no solo tenia que aguantar las impertinencias de su compañero de piso sino también las del mayor de los Holmes. Entro en el coche resignado, saludo a Anthea y esta, como siempre, paso de él y siguió escribiendo en su Black Berry. Durante todo el viaje en coche mantuvo su vista pegada al cristal mirando por donde iban.

_Tardas mucho. SH._

_Estoy con Sarah. JW._

Después de ese mensaje no volvió a recibir ninguno. Parecía que esa respuesta había molestado al moreno y eso le animaba algo el mal día que estaba teniendo hasta el momento; aunque dentro de un rato se arrepintiese de sentirse así. Ese maldito detective lo había calado hasta los huesos y ahora ya no podía quitárselo de la cabeza. Bufo exasperado, mientras bajaba del coche y entraba en el Club Diógenes. Tras entrar fue directamente al despacho privado de Mycroft, donde este lo esperaba leyendo el periódico sin mucho interés. Se sentó al otro lado del escritorio con un incipiente dolor de cabeza golpeándole las sienes.

_ ¿Qué quieres?_ dijo sin muchos rodeos.

_Nada_ dijo sin mirarlo._ Quería saber como te iba con mi hermano, y si pensabas dar el próximo paso en vuestra relación.

_ ¿Qué relación?_ aquello ya lo estaba mosqueando. ¿Por qué todo el mundo pensaba que eran pareja? Él no era gay._ Yo no soy gay_ gruño, a pesar de que sufría una pequeña atracción por su compañero de piso.

El mayor elevo una ceja en signo de que no se creía nada de lo que John había dicho y gruñido. El castaño dejo el periódico en la mesa y lo miro con cierto escepticismo.

_Entonces deberías reconsiderarlo. Hacéis muy buena pareja_ el rubio lo miro con los ojos como platos._ Además mi hermano te considera en alta estima, además de tener muy en cuenta tus opiniones_ el mundo se había vuelto loco y nadie se lo había dicho_ Dale una oportunidad.

_Ya veremos_ se levanto rápidamente y se marcho de allí.

John no quería escuchar más todas aquellas tonterías que hacían que su día fuera a peor. Parecía como si ese día hubiera sido escrito por una fan de una famosa serie de la que él fuera coprotagonista con Sherlock. Solo deseaba llegar a casa y sentarse en su sillón a ver la tele.

_Ven a casa pronto. SH._

No iba a contestar esta vez. Estaba cansado, cabreado y hambriento. No tenia ganas de saber del moreno.

_Es urgente. Te necesito. SH._

Aquello era muy extraño. Sherlock jamás le enviaba ese tipo de mensajes. De pronto una oleada de preocupación le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Deseaba que todo solo fuese una broma.

_¿Qué ocurre? JW._

No hubo respuesta. Su preocupación iba en aumento. No podía ni imaginar lo que le ocurría a Holmes.

_¿Dónde estas? Espero que no le hayas prendido fuego al piso. Voy para casa. JW._

Comenzó a correr para poder parar un taxi que lo llevase a Baker Street. Consiguió parar uno; se monto y le dio la dirección al conductor.

_Acabo de hacer un gran descubrimiento. ¿Por qué supones que he prendido fuego al piso? SH._

Definitivamente iba a matar a ese hombre por preocuparlo de esa manera. Seguramente el estaría tan tranquilo en su sofá tumbadito y mientras él se preocupaba tontamente porque estuviese bien. Lo torturaría y luego lo mataría por intentar matarlo a disgustos.

_Mas te vale que sea algo importante o te matare. JW._

Espero, lo mas pacientemente que pudo, la respuesta de Sherlock, hasta que, la poca paciencia que tenia se fue. Cogió el móvil dispuesto a enviarle un mensaje, pero, mientras lo escribía le llego la respuesta del moreno. Su corazón pego un brinco de felicidad y sonrió como un idiota enamorado. Ya estaba enamorado antes pero ahora si podía sonreír por ello.

_Te amo. SH._

Su día había comenzado a ir mejor en menos de un segundo. Su sonrisa se hizo mas ancha.

_Yo también. ¿Te apetece cenar en el Angelo's? JW._

El taxi ya estaba llegando al 221b de Baker Street. Ya estaba cerca de que su día cambiase por completo y la noche prometía ir mucho mejor. Y, por qué no, mañana le mandaría un mensaje al mayor de los Holmes contándole absolutamente todo, como pequeña venganza por ser tan cotilla.

**Fin.**


End file.
